


trust fall

by livtontea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Gen, M/M, Minific, No Beta, Pre-Slash, Trust, Tumblr Fic, because it's a, its platonic in this but like technically it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: my "entry" for the @dghdabigbang fortnightly prompt challenge! this fortnight's prompt is "trust," and i think i am SO clever with the title ;) alskdjtumblr version of this fic foundhere!
Relationships: Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	trust fall

**Author's Note:**

> my "entry" for the @dghdabigbang fortnightly prompt challenge! this fortnight's prompt is "trust," and i think i am SO clever with the title ;) alskdj  
> tumblr version of this fic found [here!](https://farahblack.tumblr.com/post/644504454307233792/heres-a-little-thing-for-dghdabigbang-s-free)

Dirk takes a deep breath. The air is crisp and clean, filling his lungs like it does every other day -- in the distance, he hears birds sing. His hands clench on the windowsill.

“Well? Are you coming?”

He swallows nervously and looks down. Todd is standing on the grass. His hands are buried in his pockets and he’s slouching back like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He’s squinting up at Dirk, the sun in his eyes.

“Come on, damsel, get down here! We don’t want to be caught in the woods at night.”

“Yes,” Dirk says, just loud enough to hear him. “Yes, right, of course.”

Ever so slowly, he unclenches his hands and reaches behind him. Looping his hair around the hook is an easy, practiced motion -- climbing onto the ledge of the window and tightening his grip is not.

“Dirk!” Todd sounds impatient.

Suddenly, Dirk is very aware of how high above the ground he is. How green the grass is below him. He glances up to the forest -- it’s so thick he can’t see past the first row of trees.

“I’m afraid,” he says, softly. Mona chirps and nuzzles his cheek.

“What?”

“I’m afraid!” he says, nearly yells -- he’s never yelled at someone like this before. He can’t remember ever yelling at anyone at all. “Todd, I’m scared.”

There’s a moment of silence.

Then: “Do you trust me?”

Dirk says, “What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I haven’t even known you a day.”

“That doesn’t answer the question, Dirk. Do you trust me?”

_No,_ Dirk should say. _No, absolutely not, and now I will be retreating back into my tower and your goddamn satchel will stay here along with me, and father will be so proud. Goodbye._

But what comes out instead is, “Yes.”

Todd says, “Oh,” like he’s just as surprised as Dirk to hear it. “Well, then. Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it,” Todd says. “Close your eyes, and just... jump.”

Dirk squeezes his eyes shut. “Okay,” he mutters. Mona chirps into his ear, her little claws digging into his shirtsleeve. “Okay.”

Dirk inches forward, until just his heels are still on the ledge -- and he jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> yES mona is pascal!! good for her, good for her!!
> 
> im on tumblr @farahblack! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
